World of Warcraft: Return of the Titans
by DemonicDeacon
Summary: An adventure of epic proportions. The Titans return to Azeroth, but not in the form anyone was expecting.


I'm a terrible person, I know. I go so long without an update, and then when I do finally kick my butt into gear I come out with a whole new crossover instead of updating the one I already have. The reason for this is long and complicated, but the short version includes a new job and the total loss of all of my carefully constructed outlines, notes, and fics. Take it from me kiddos: backing up stuff saves a lot of time and depression when a virus screws with your registry files.

Thanks to FIOS I've been able to re-watch the Teen Titans, while thanks to a pesky friend I've been sucked back into World of Warcraft. Every time I think I'm in the clear it pulls me back in. If any of you happen to play Horde on the Frostwolf server, feel free to look up Zappshamigan. Maybe I'll throw a little something your way.

* * *

><p>The figure rose from the throne and silence reigned. With a wave of his staff, five ghostly figures appeared, each standing beside the other.<p>

A massive and mirth filled laugh boomed within the chamber. "It is refreshing to be reminded that you have not lost all sense of humor."

The voice—and the grin accompanying it—were ignored.

"A new age has dawned, and the worthy have been found. Select your chosen."

"I hardly think it necessary to give us the illusion of free choice." A voice spoke out evenly. "It is obvious to everyone gathered that the selection has been made _for_ us."

The grinning figure chuckled. "Oh come now, I think this will prove most…amusing. I've taken a liking to my vassal."

"It is not unusual for you to forgo intellect in favor of brawn. I have yet to decide if I find it refreshing or frightening that you seem so eager to cast aside both." The expression was apathetic, but the condescension was clear.

"Stop with the useless bickering." A fiery voice pitched in. "A house divided cannot stand, and cannot protect those within."

"Yes, _you_ above all would know that, would you not?" A growling form spat. "Your last chosen proved that quite well. My thanks for once again reminding us that _traitors_ tend to sow chaos wherever they go."

"That is enough," a soft but firm voice soothed "He hardly could have foreseen…none of us did…in either case. I'm sure that these circumstances were taken into consideration during the search for the worthy."

Immediately the eyes of those present focused back on the figure at the throne in surprise, as if they'd forgotten its presence. An almost imperceptible tilt of the head conveyed that it was so, and all further objections fell away.

"Fighting fire with fire…this will be fun." The grinning figure said cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy's first action upon regaining consciousness was to groan. This was followed shortly by his first thought, which was that whatever he was lying on was cold and uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes to find himself face-down on what appeared to be a cobblestone street. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around in a dazed confusion.

He found himself completely alone in a seemingly deserted town. The sky above him was a foreboding shade of grey, and he couldn't help the involuntary shiver that made its way down his spine. In his experience oddly colored skies never meant anything good, the prime example being Trigon's attempt to take over the world and the blood red sky it had transpired under. His sense of smell felt dulled, but it also seemed to have been strengthened in a way he couldn't describe even to himself. While the scents in the air weren't as sharp as he was used to, they felt somehow _deeper_. Closing his eyes, he repeatedly breathed in and out slowly, trying to focus on the odd sensation. As he focused something whispered to him—something that seemed to be simultaneously within and separate from him. The shock of it made him jump, and he realized that he had completely zoned out during the experience.

Shaking his head, he decided to ignore the happening for now. He went to grab his communicator, only to stop when he noticed that the clothes he was wearing wasn't his uniform. That left a whole lot of unpleasant questions, and more importantly meant that he couldn't track down or get into contact with his team.

He re-examined his surroundings, hoping to get some clue as to where he was.

The large buildings that framed the streets looked like they had been prepared for the assault of gale force winds: the doors had been barricaded and the windows boarded up securely. Papers littered the streets, and as one was forced against his leg by the wind he snatched at it before it could be blown away. Turning it over in his hand, he scanned the page hoping to get some sense of what was going on. Ultimately, the paper was useless. He couldn't make heads or tails of the blurred lines that were probably supposed to be words. He let the page by whisked away in the breeze and pondered on his next course of action. His foreign surroundings did worry him, but not as much as the disappearance of his friends. They had been fighting the White Monster together in the factory, but now they were nowhere in sight.

It was time to take to the skies and get an overhead view of the situation. Maybe the rest of his team was somewhere in the town.

With this thought in mind he focused on the form of a falcon and jumped forward, fully expecting his body to shift and grow wings to carry him into the air. It was therefore a surprise when nothing happened and he fell to the ground, his legs unprepared to support him. For a few moments he lay there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Or, more precisely, what had _not_ happened.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried with all his will to shift into something, _anything_. But his every attempt failed, and as the reality of his situation dawned on him he began to panic. He ran his hands over his face and froze when he realized that something else was missing beside his ability to shape shift. Or rather it wasn't missing, but different. Sprinting over to a window that hadn't been completely covered, he stared at his reflection in astonishment.

He was still green, which was a good thing if only for the fact that it was familiar. But his ears…

"My ears…are normal?" He whispered somewhere between a confused question and a statement.

"My ears are normal." He repeated, clearly and evenly.

"My ears are normal, I can't shape shift, and I have no idea where my friends are." A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as the absurdity of it all washed over him. This was followed by the return of his earlier panic.

"My ears are normal I can't shape shift and I don't know where the others are!"

Luckily his panic was interrupted by a shout that kicked his hero instinct into overdrive, and he took off down the street with no thought to what he'd do if there were some form of danger, being suddenly powerless and normal eared. He turned a corner and found a group of shouting people amassed in front of a large iron gate, obviously irritated but looking perfectly safe otherwise in their fancy clothes. Walking up to a young woman situated at the back, he tapped her shoulder gently.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The guard won't let us through." The panicked citizen said without turning back to look at him. "Apparently we've come under attack from some kind of army. They say that it's safer in here with the lock-down in place, but a lot of people keep seeing shadowy figures leaping across the buildings…"

"Who's in charge here? I'm a Titan, so if I can find my team we can help—"

The woman turned to him abruptly.

"Titan? What kind of joke are you…" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of him. Then she screamed.

"It's an orc!"

He looked behind him and took a battle stance, ready to see some kind of towering monster. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he turned back to see a very sharp looking sword pointed just under his throat by a very mean looking armored man.

"Get back, you filthy orc! I'll never let you creatures overthrow the great kingdom of Gilneas!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? I'm a human! I mean, sure I'm green and shape shift into animals, but that doesn't mean—"

The man's eyes widened beneath his helmet, and luckily for Beast Boy his recently changed ears solidly identified him as human, albeit a green one. The guard hastily withdrew his sword from the Titan's throat.

"My sincerest apologies, Druid." He apologized with a small bow. "I have never seen…but I suppose that communing so closely with nature could cause…"

Druid? He had no idea what that meant, but he needed answers. "Um, sure, whatever, dude. Just tell me what's going on. Who's attacking?"

"We're not quite sure at the moment. But we've lost contact with our harbor towns and we know that the Headlands were overrun by whoever is invading."

Beast Boy frowned. Things just kept getting more and more complicated…

"Have you seen a girl wearing a dark blue cloak, a cyborg, a guy in a cape, or an orange girl around? We were fighting together earlier and now I have no idea where they went…"

The guard looked at him uncertainly. "I…have not seen anyone that fits those descriptions, but this was my original post before word of the invasion came. I have not moved from this spot, so it is possible that they were sent to one of the other evacuation points within the city."

"Okay, thanks. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The guard nodded. "If you wish to assist then I would head toward Merchant Square" he pointed to the northwest. "Prince Liam Greymane has gathered together the City Guard in case the attackers try to take the city next. He will be able to put you where you will be needed most."

Giving the man one last thanks and a nod, Beast Boy headed in the direction he'd been pointed. He knew he'd found the right place when he saw a multitude of deserted stalls with various foods, weapons, and other goods.

It became apparent that wherever he was (Gilneus, he thought the guard said?) armor and sharp weapons were the preferred choice of armament. That made him fairly sure that he wasn't anywhere near Jump City, and somewhat certain that he wasn't anywhere on Earth. He couldn't claim to have the knowledge base of Raven or Cyborg, but he was pretty sure most places had done away with swords and shields in favor of firearms.

"Stand ready, guards! We don't know how many intruders we're dealing with, but the Headlands are overrun and we're cut off from the harbor towns. Expect to be outnumbered!"

The words didn't matter as he'd already heard them from the guard, but the tone they were uttered in did. It was the voice of someone who was unquestionably in charge, someone who led others into battle. It was the tone that their fearless leader used in the midst of trouble, and Beast Boy knew he'd found who he was looking for. The fact that he was the only one on a horse and held the rapt attention of all the armed men lined up in front of him helped too.

"Uh, excuse me," he said as he walked up behind the horse and waved his arms in a bid to get the man's attention "my name—"

He got no further, because once again he found himself getting up close and personal with a sharp and pointed weapon. Only this guard didn't give him the luxury of backing off, and instead went straight to trying to cleave him in half.

But even powerless Beast Boy still had the honed reflexes of a hero, and he was pretty sure the dodge he pulled off looked pretty damn impressive. The look of surprise on the guard's face was priceless, but more importantly it gave him a chance to explain himself.

"I'm not an enemy!" He shouted as he held his hands out to the side in a gesture of peace. The guard looked ready to swing again regardless, but was stopped as the Prince's horse came between them.

"Halt, guard." He commanded. "Let him speak: it would not do well to slay a potential ally, especially given our current situation." His eyes pierced through Beast Boy. "However, the unusual color of your skin is concerning. Your build is most certainly not that of an orc, which leaves little other explanation aside from disease. We cannot allow an epidemic to break out with the city on lock-down and our kingdom under attack. Your appearance at such an inopportune time seems…suspicious."

Beast Boy knew without a doubt that this was a man who wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he sensed any sort of threat. He had a gut wrenching feeling that this was also a man he couldn't afford to lie to…but he didn't have any proof that could completely guarantee his position as an ally either, and he doubted that proclamations of total ignorance would save him.

An idea borne completely of desperation hit him.

Gathering every bit of courage he had, he looked the man straight in the eye.

"My name is…Logan, and I'm a Druid." He said with as much fake bravado as he could muster. "And I uh, commented with nature, and stuff. So I turned green." The guards behind the Prince made no secret out of lifting their blades. Giving off a nervous cough, he went on more convincingly. "I'm not sick, and I'm totally not some enemy sent to destroy you from within. I'm here to help."

The City Guard took a collective step forward, but the Prince's voice surprised them.

"Very well. I will gladly make use of your offer to help, Druid Logan."

Beast Boy blinked in mild shock. It had worked? The guards had obviously not bought into it, but the Prince was looking at him without a hint of suspicion…

"Follow this street and report to Lieutenant Walden at the northeastern gate. He has been tasked with directing citizens to evacuation points, but the guard I sent earlier has not returned…"

This sounded like the beginning of every horror movie he'd ever watched. Squashing the feeling of impending doom down, he nodded.

"I'll do it."

As he moved along in the direction he'd been pointed to, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Once or twice he even thought that he caught a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye. However, as it always in those situations, there was nothing there when he turned.

'_Yep, definitely the making of a horror movie. Now all that's missing is the zombies.'_

He paused for a moment and looked around conspiratorially. Nothing happened.

"Huh, guess not. That would have been the cue." He shrugged to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The gate was in sight, but there was no sign of anyone. There were a whole lot of crows though…

"Oh god…"

He rushed forward, hoping to be wrong but knowing that he wasn't. Even with his dulled sense of smell the scent of blood was unmistakable.

The crows took to the air at his approach, revealing their newly found treasure. Beast Boy tried not to gag, and was firmly reminded of why he was a vegan. He didn't want to go near them, but he knew that it was important to gather as much information as he could.

Aside from the obvious damage done by the birds, there were deep claw marks and gashes covering the backs and chests. Even the armor had been ripped through. It had been done fairly recently too, as the blood had yet to completely dry.

Suddenly he realized the significance of this attack. The enemy was already inside, and that meant-

A bloodcurdling howl pierced the dead silence, resonating with something deep within him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos had broken out by the time he got back to Merchant Square. The entire guard was busy battling the horde of werewolf like creatures, and Prince Greymane was single-handedly fighting three.

He ran toward the group, intending to help in any way possible, but Greymane saw his approach and yelled out to him as he swung his sword.

"We'll hold them here! Get to the southeastern bridge with the rest of the civilians and make sure they're okay! We'll fall back and join you as soon as we're sure no one was left behind!""

He wanted to argue, but with the absence of his shape shifting there was little he could hope to do besides attack with the martial arts that Robin had made them all learn. While he was fairly confident that he could hold his own in a one-on-one fight, he didn't want to test that theory unless it was absolutely necessary.

Giving a nod that he wasn't sure the Greymane saw, he moved swiftly through the streets, guided by the signposts scattered throughout the city. Luckily for him, the creatures that weren't fighting with the guards were preoccupied with trashing the various stalls in the square. The bridge was within sight when a terrified scream sounded off to his right. Whipping his head around, he saw a woman holding a sword protectively in front of her as she backed away from one of the approaching monster.

Without conscious thought he grabbed at the weapon closest to him, which happened to be a large axe on the floor of a weapon stall. Lifting it over his head he charged forward, intending to bring the axe down on the things head.

Unfortunately the weapon was far too heavy for his small frame to handle, and he stumbled forward just as he got within striking distance. The edge sailed harmlessly over the beast's head, leaving the wooden handle to impact the skull instead of sharpened metal. The force was too much for the wood to take and although it did make the wolf-like creature stagger back, it split in two, rendering the weapon useless.

"How the hell am I supposed to stop this thing if a giant axe won't?"

"What class are you?" The woman asked quickly while the disoriented wolf shook its head.

"Class?"

She gave him a face very similar to Raven's 'are you stupid' look, but quickly answered. "Warrior, Mage, Hunter, Druid—"

"Uh, Druid?" He interrupted uncertainly. Everyone else seemed to believe it, so he might as well run with it.

She looked at him in disbelief. "And you tried to use a two-handed axe? I may not know much about fighting, but even _I_ know that Druids like to stick with lighter weapons. Here, use this." Grabbing something from the wall behind her, she threw what appeared to be a long wooden pole at him. Catching it clumsily he raised it as the beast regained its bearing and dashed forward, teeth barred and claws outstretched.

He dodged the first swipe of the beast's claws by back-stepping slightly, and countered by driving the pole upward under the thing's muzzle. It reeled back in pain, and taking advantage of its dropped defenses and the adrenaline rushing through his body, he swung the wooden staff in an arc with all of his might. He grinned as it smashed into the side of the monsters face, knocking the beast to the ground where it made no movement to get back up.

The woman took a step forward and looked at the fallen thing cautiously before turning to him.

"Thank you. I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't stopped to save me."

"…"

"What?" She asked as he silently stared at her.

"I was waiting for you to freak out because I'm green."

"Why would I do that?" She asked, seemingly offended. She motioned to her hat and dress "I love the color green! I find it very…attractive."

His blush was evident even through his oddly colored skin. "Oh. Well. Um, that's…that's good."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out, knuckle upward, expecting Beast Boy to bow and touch it with his lips.

"My name is Gwen Armstead. What shall I call my savior by?"

Beast Boy, completely oblivious when it came to formal social gestures, took her hand and shook it cheerily instead.

"You can call me Beast Boy."

"You're rather…different from people around here, aren't you?" Her raised eyebrow lowered, and her face took on a mischievous grin. "A Beast, huh? That's something I wouldn't mind seeing…"

His face heated up again, and he started backing away from her nervously. He stopped when he noticed that she was fighting to keep her giggling hidden.

"Okay you evil temptress, can we stop with the teasing?"

"Oh, all right." She acquiesced. "I suppose that I'll stop for now. There will always be time later, when the city isn't under attack by worgen."

So that's what they were called…

"Look, I was instructed by Prince Greymane to meet up with the civilians over the southeastern bridge. It'll be safer if we go together."

She frowned. "I can't go just yet. We have no idea how long we'll be on lock-down within the city, and we're going to need all the supplies we can get. I've been looking for supply crates to take with us…"

Beast Boy gave an internal groan. They didn't have time for this, and if she didn't make it across the bridge before the Prince and City Guard fell back it'd only be a matter of time before she was cornered.

"Okay, you can see the bridge from here, and it looks clear. You make a break for it and I'll go find some supply crates."

She immediately went to argue, but he preempted her by running in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet you over there soon!" He yelled back. She stood still for a second, uncertain, but eventually turned and made her way to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time he made it across the bridge, he'd dispatched three more of the worgen and evaded just as many on his search for supplies. Four crates were all he could manage to carry while trying to quietly pass by the worgen that littered the streets, and he hoped that they'd be enough.

Gwen was waiting by the bridge with a group of civilians. As soon as she saw him she rushed over to him and motioned one of the men to help.

"I can't even put into words how important these will be." She said seriously. "Here, take this. I'm sure it will come in handy." She held out a cloth backpack.

'_Wouldn't it have made more sense to give me this **before** searching for supplies so that I could bring more back?'_

Years of arguments with Raven, however, had given him the occasional sense of when to keep his mouth shut.

"Thanks." He said as he swung it over his shoulder. "So what now?"

"Well, most of us have made it here alive, but there are worgen on this side of the city too. We're going to start moving farther south once everyone is accounted for, including Prince Greymane and the City Guard." She paused. "Someone wanted to speak with you…the harvest-witch, Celestine. Said that the 'winds spoke your name', or something like that. Don't take too long though…I'm sure that once we get on the move there will be more damsels in distress to protect, myself included."

He gave a small smile and nodded, moving down the street to where a small group of people were gathered. Upon his approach, a woman stepped forward.

"We have been blessed. You are alive and well. Welcome, Druid Beast Boy. I am Celestine of the Harvest."

His eyes widened "You know my name?"

She nodded solemnly. "The winds called out to me, whispering your name." Her serious expression dropped, a small smile taking its place. "Miss Armstead also took it upon herself to inform everyone that under no circumstances were they to bother 'the cute green boy' that would be arriving with supplies."

'_Well that explains why I haven't been called an orc or diseased.'_

"So, uh, what do the winds want with me?"

Celestine smiled fully.

"It is not just the winds, Beast Boy. Nature itself calls for you. But we'll leave that for later. For now, let's teach you how to heal."

* * *

><p>Hope you've enjoyed chapter one~ Review. Or don't. Whatever makes you happy.<p> 


End file.
